Iris
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: It's the aftermath. Trish chose Jeff but will he want her? R&R plz and thanx for the reviews for the first one! ciao


A/N: heres chapter 2 of So in love with two. Trish chose jeff  
  
but will he want her back?  
  
Jeff Hardy layed lazily on his four poster bed. His multi-colored  
  
hair knotted and unbrushed. His JVC Tower of Power stereo  
  
was blaring. It was playing a song called Iris by the Goo-Goo  
  
Dolls. He suddenly sat up and listened attentively to the words...  
  
*And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now*  
  
After listening for a while, he thought about Trish and what  
  
she had said two days before. She had chosen him out of  
  
him and Chris Jericho. How could he be with her after what  
  
she did to him? She actually considered taking Chris back.  
  
It made him sick to his stomach that she would compare  
  
him to Chris...  
  
*And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight*  
  
Jeff suddenly turned over on his stomach. He heard a loud  
  
knocking sound. He crawled out of his bed and walked  
  
slowly to the door. He checked to see, through the small  
  
hole in the door, who it was. It was Trish...  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
He sighed sadly and opened the door. She stepped inside  
  
out of the cold winter air that was mixed in with white flakes  
  
that were falling from the sky. Her shiny blonde hair was  
  
covered in snowflakes and her eyelashes were gently tinted  
  
with them too...  
  
  
  
*And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive*  
  
"Hi Jeff." Trish greeted merrily. She couldn't stop  
  
smiling. Jeff flashed her a fake, yet warm smile.  
  
"Hey." he replied dully.  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Actually yeah." he said...  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
"What is it?" she asked, her smiling baracade  
  
stopping.  
  
"It's about you, and me, and what you said on  
  
friday." he said.  
  
"So you have thought about what I said?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...Yeah..." he slowly let out.  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
"Yes? What did you think about it?" Trish asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. Actually yes I do and I  
  
just want to know something. Why did you choose me over  
  
him? Was it to make him jealous? To get back at him for   
  
what he did?" he asked angrily.  
  
"No, Je-" she was cut off by him.  
  
"No. Well how about to make someone else jealous.  
  
There probobly is someone else isn't there? Isn't there Trish?"\  
  
he demanded. Her eyes were aligned with tears. Then she  
  
let them fall down her face freely.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I have to go." Trish said running  
  
out the door...  
  
*And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
Jeff stood there dumbfounded. What had he done? He ran  
  
out the door just as Trish was about to get in her car.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled. She haulted.  
  
"What, want to yell at me some more? I should've  
  
never come here. How could I expect you to take me back  
  
after what I put you through." she replied as tears were   
  
streaming down her face...  
  
*I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am*  
  
"Trish I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't right.   
  
I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Jeff pleaded.  
  
"How could I not." she said smiling. He cupped  
  
her soft chin in his hand. He stared into her ocean blue eyes  
  
for what seemed like hours until he finally lean in slowly and   
  
brushed his lips against hers softly. The kiss lasted for a few  
  
minutes. Finally, she pulled away.  
  
"Does this mean you wanna be with me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." he replied.  
  
"I love you." she said suddenly. This took him by  
  
surprise, but he smiled and replied:  
  
"I love you too more then anything else in the world."\  
  
He then leaned in and kissed her again...  
  
A/N:there we go. hope ya liked that, thanx for reveiwing the\  
  
first chapter. How about another chapter if ya want. ya know  
  
where like Chris wants revenge. lemme know ciao! 


End file.
